misión
by zendaya-tan
Summary: Natsume se va de misión pero esta le lleva mas tiempo de lo esperado..


Misión

**A natsume lo envían a una misión que le toma una semana. Mikan, ruka y hotaru están**

**Verdaderamente preocupados…**

* * *

/relata ruka/

* * *

Ya paso exactamente una semana desde que natsume se fue de misión, Mikan está muy preocupada aunque trata de ocultarlo con una sonrisa para no hacernos preocupar.

Ya no tengo esos sentimientos por ella, ahora los tengo por hotaru, pero aun así la quiero mucho.

Sé que ambas se encuentran preocupadas por lo que trato de mostrarme calmando para que se sientan más seguras.

Pero los tres nos encontramos igual, muy preocupados, sobre todo Mikan.

Natsume vuelve pronto por favor

* * *

/relata hotaru/

* * *

A pasado una semana, el primer día Mikan estaba inquieta pero a medida que fueron pasando los días la preocupación en su rostro fue aumentando y eso no me gusta nada,

hasta una vez la vi llorar mientras miraba una foto en la que aparecíamos los cuatro, ella está muy preocupada y angustiada ante su ausencia, como siempre, pero ahora mas, nunca le había tomado tanto tiempo una misión.

Yo también estoy preocupada por el, ya que con el tiempo nos volvimos amigos, pero trato de ocultarlo para que no se preocupen, Mikan se da cuenta de eso y de que me pongo mal viéndola sufrir por eso sonríe alegre pero sus ojos no lo están.

Por otro lado ruka también lo noto y trata de mostrarse calmado y fuerte por nosotras, pero sé muy bien que quiere hacer lo contrario, a veces me abrasa y esconde su rostro en mi cuello y se queda así sin hacer nada como si fura su mejor refugio o escondite

Idiota… mas te vale que vuelvas…

* * *

/relata natsume/

* * *

Paso una semana desde que Salí a cumplir esta maldita misión, tsk… me tomo más de lo pensado, pero ya esta, la he cumplido y ya puedo volver a la academia, seguro llegare de noche descansare y mañana iré a clase aunque me duela hasta el alma si singo faltando ruka, Mikan e imai se preocuparan mucho más de lo que ya deben estar.

* * *

/relata Mikan/

* * *

¡Una semana! ¡Una semana y no vuelve! No puedo evitar que caigan mis lágrimas cada vez que estoy sola, no quiero preocupar más de lo que ya están a ruka-pyon y hotaru.

El nunca estuvo tanto tiempo de misión, seguro que forzó su cuerpo, su vida ya no está en peligro por su tipo de Alice nivel cuatro, pero… aun así ¡puede morir en alguna de las misiones! Y también siempre llega muy lastimado, por favor natsume vuelve, por favor te lo pido, estoy esperando, cada noche desde que te fuiste voy a tu cuarto y espero a ver si llegas hasta que me quedo dormida.

¿Por qué no vuelves? ¿Te paso algo? … ¿sigues vivo? Que tonta, yo se que estás vivo… claro que lo estas… lo siento aquí… en mi corazón… porque te llevo siempre en mi corazón

Por favor vuelve… te estoy esperando… natsume…

* * *

**Esa noche natsume vuelve…**

* * *

/relata ruka/

* * *

Hoy volvió natsume, Mikan no pareció sorprenderse solo le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa y le puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza dulcemente

A ellos ese mínimo contacto parecía hacerlos realmente feliz, parecía que se entendían y que se dijesen algo con la mirada sin necesidad de decirlas con su voz

En ciertos aspectos me hacen acordar a mí y hotaru, claro que al revés, luego saludo a hotaru con un ademán con su mano a lo cual ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

Ella tampoco parecía sorprendida, luego me saludo a mí con un choque de puños no parecía lastimado, estaba totalmente normal como cada mañana, realmente es un alivio

Bienvenido…natsume…

* * *

/relata hotaru/

* * *

Cuando natsume volvió todo el salón se sorprendió excepto Mikan y yo que lo vimos anoche, bueno en realidad ella yo solo los vi a los dos juntos

(Eso saldrá en la secuela llamada "el gran negocio de hotaru")

Lo cual ruka noto confundido. Primero saludo a Mikan a la cual mira como si fuese un valioso tesoro

Cuando la mira así no puedo evitar acordarme como me mira ruka

Luego a mí y luego a ruka.

Bienvenido

Idiota

(Hotaru tan tierna jaja XD)

* * *

/ Relato yo/

* * *

Natsume llego a esa noche a su habitación y sin hacer nada fue directo a recostarse en la cama, realmente le dolía todo desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta el dedo gordo del pie, tanto que ni siquiera se digno a buscar las benditas pastillas contra el dolor.

Últimamente rei (persona) ha intentado que ya no se hicieran misiones ,lo cual estaba funcionando, por lo cual estas eran de las ultimas misiones que se harían, ya estaba demasiado cansado,

Miro la hora en el reloj que reposaba en su mesita de luz a un lado de su cama, las once, generalmente todos deben de estar durmiendo ya , excepto los guardias del turno noche, cerró los ojos e imagino la sonrisa de Mikan para distraerse del dolor, la imagino llamándolo... natsume…, y eso logro sacarle una leve sonrisa.

Miro hacia la ventana y nuevamente cerró los ojos colocando con dificultad una brazo sobre su frente, entonces escucho unos pasos por el corredor, estos se detuvieron en su puerta, esta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar pero no puedo distinguir quién era, aunque lo sospechara, por q todo estaba oscuro, nuevamente se escuchan los pasos y se detienen cerca de la cama

-¿natsume?-

-¿Quién más? Lunares- respondió el burlón

Por dentro quería abrazarla, besarla, decirle lo mucho que la extraño y que sufrió al no saber cómo se encontraba y que por poco no hubiera podido volver a verla

-natsume…- esperaba un grito, regaños algún que otro golpe…, pero no escucharla llorar de la manera que ahora lo estaba haciendo, intento abrazarla

-tsk- por un momento se había olvidado del dolor

-¿Qué haces aquí y por qué lloras?- pregunto preocupado

-yo…- dijo pero no pudo seguir por el llanto

El extendió su brazo con dificultad, tomo un trozo del largo camisón que tenía puesto Mikan y tiro de el haciendo que ella se acercara y con delicadeza se sentara en la cama a un lado de él mientras esta se refregaba los ojos intentando dejar de llorar

-¿Qué te pasa?…Mikan- dijo el utilizando su nombre sabiendo que eso siempre llamaba su atención

-yo…estaba tan preocupada… ¡por kami natsume has desaparecido una semana completa, como quieres que no llore!- dijo volviendo a romper en llanto

-tranquila- dijo posando una mano con dificultad en su cabeza

–vamos ven aquí- le dijo

Y ella se acostó junto con el escondiendo su rostro con cuidado en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro aspirando su olor característico mientras que el la abrazaba, a medida que paso el tiempo ella se calmo

-¿mejor?- pregunto

-si- respondió adormilada

-¿me traes la pastilla?- le dice el

-si-responde ella mientras se paraba, fue al baño y agarro el frasco de pastillas saco una y lleno el vaso de agua que allí se encontraba, luego se la dio para que bebiera

Sabia donde estaba cada cosa en aquella habitación

Después uso un Alice de curación que había copiado para estos casos y lo curo

Luego trajo una palangana con agua y le limpio el rostro y otros lugares, también le trajo una camisa y lo ayudo a ponérsela y lo ayudo a sentarse y se dio vuelta, hasta que él le dijo que ya podía volver a voltear, mientras se ponía la parte posterior del pijama.

Por último hiso a un lado las cobijas y lo ayudo a acostarse y se acostó con él y los tapo a ambos

Estaban los dos mirándose fijamente y Mikan acerco su rostro depositando un beso en sus labios

Conversaron un rato sobre lo que habían pasado esa última semana hasta que el sueño los venció pero antes de eso…

-natsume-

-¿mm?-pregunto adormilado

-bienvenido- le dijo quedándose dormida el solo puso una leve sonrisa

-gracias… Mikan- dijo para quedarse dormido

**Fin**


End file.
